StarCraft: Evacuation - Part 2: Hazy Memories
by Shikidara
Summary: This provides further exposition on the character and case of Victor Gordon, as well as his tragic trauma.


StarCraft: Evacuation – Part 2: Hazy Memories

I was born on Friday, June 15th, 2525, at Valerian Mengsk Memorial Hospital, in Fantasia, Terat. For those that are unaware, the city is named Fantasia because of the fact that she is Valerian Mengsk's daughter. The current ruler at the time of my birth was Valerian Mengsk, a beloved ruler and friend of James Raynor, of whom I'm unsure if he was a terrorist or liberator.

During the time at which I was growing up, due to the new laws passed by Mengsk's administration, I was not taken away to any training camp because of my vast psionic abilities. As a child, I was able to not only read minds, but extract, plant, augment, and fabricate information. I also possessed adept telekinetic abilities, rivaling, if not trumping those of Sarah Kerrigan and Nova Terra. I thank the Dark Voice every day that I was not taken away to those hell-holes that the Dominion used to use, merely tossing away mental abilities like that like they were trifles. My third and final ability was the fact that I had, and still have, an extremely high IQ, an IQ of 1,000 points. At the time, and most likely currently, I have held the highest IQ ever attained by a human (the Protoss deem this IQ "low"); the next highest IQ score being held by Killian Richards, a citizen of Earth (I was able to access his mind, apparently, through my psionic abilities).

I have a family of five, including myself, my father (Tanner Gordon), my mother (Beatra Sing), my younger sister (Valencia Sing), and my twin (Allen Gordon). I have been the oldest in my family and, therefore, have taken all the responsibilities around the house as a child. Due to my high IQ and hidden psionic tendencies, I was placed in higher education, college-level learning that was an achievement for the most pristine learner. Throughout my education, I attended one school, and one school alone: Raynor College. This, unbeknownst to most who do not live on the edge of Dominion Space, is the most prestigious center for higher education that any person in general could ever hope to attend, even surpassing the then-vast knowledge of Earth's Stanford University (Mengsk's administration had reconnected with the UED and signed a formal treaty, ending the involvement of the UED in the Second Great War). Due to my age, I was frequently bullied; due to this, I was ubiquitously forced to use my psionic powers in secret to gain comeuppance for the bullies' crimes. Thankfully, no one had ever suspected that their spray-on shirt had been used up, or that the information needed to pass a test had simply vanished, due to my tampering.

My life had been great, and still is, but that singular part of my life still troubles me: the Protoss Invasion of Terat. This attack only added flames to the Second Great War, nearly costing all humans and Protoss that were involved, their lives. This occurred because of the Dominion Charter issued to the Protoss, stating that all Zerg infections stemming from Dominion Space were subject to the Terrans' immediate and swift destruction; needless to say, the Protoss violated the terms of this treaty monumentally quickly, setting off a chain of events, as said before, that led to the genocide of nearly half the human and Protoss population residing at least a 100 trillion miles from the original Terran haven, Earth.

Although the invasion is hazy to me, fragments of the attack are returning to me, haunting my dreams (yes, some Zerg organisms sleep). Strangely enough, I remember the exact date upon which the Protoss attacked: my 15th birthday, Wednesday, June 15th, 2540. The Protoss style did not dissipate from the attack either: the menace had brought 100,000 carriers, all loaded with interceptors, to completely envelope the planet in ash and destruction. It almost seems funny to me: the Protoss were actually attempting to justify their attack on the planet (it took about a day for Dominion battlecruisers to mobilize), saying that they had found that the planet was 99.3% infected, which was obviously a lie. Eccentrically, Zerg DNA had been found on the planet a day before the invasion, but honestly, if the Protoss had found _that_ much Zerg DNA on the planet, I would have noticed, and they would have attacked a _long_, _long_ time ago.


End file.
